Increased public concern over possible consequences of recent immigration to the U.S. has not been translated into much systematic research. This study will employ some of the most up-to-date national surveys available to investigate the levels, key determinants, and patterns over time of the earnings, labor force participation, occupational and employment status of foreign-born persons. A variety of statistical techniques, including multivariate regression, will be supplied to two data banks: the 1976 Survey of Income and Education and the 1978 Linton and Co. Survey of Recent Immigrants. The wealth of information about immigrants drawn from these sources will permit detailed comparisons between the native- and foreign-born, as well as among the foreign-born by race, sex, and country of origin. Particular attention will be devoted to the important, though neglected, role played by English-speaking ability, health status, and duration of residence in the U.S. The analysis throughout will be conducted with an eye to relevant policy implications.